


A Year Gone

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: After the fall. After TWOTL. Hannibal Lecter pov





	A Year Gone

A year had gone by.   
He knew that there was no reason for him to return to the house of his in the cliffs. But it was like a siren song, pulling him into the night.   
Headlights illuminated the way as he walked around the home, not seeing it.   
Silent in the dark except for the crunch of frozen ground beneath his feet.   
It was colder this year.   
Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was their blood that had kept them warm before.   
Black in the moonlight, almost illuminating the younger man from within.   
Tugging up the collar of his coat as he steps up to the rocky edge. Looking down at the sea that swallowed them whole.   
But only one had walked away from the beach below.   
It had been one year since he heard him utter those last words.   
One year since he'd seen that beautiful mind at work.   
Closing his eyes and turning his face into the bitter and biting wind, he could almost hear his voice.   
And for a moment, he just pretended he could. 

"It's beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
